P4G: Foggy Days
by Zer0fool
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little extra Strength to make it through. This is a remake of my story P4G: Dark Days and Midnight Problems, with a different character Jason Nid and different way events play out.
1. Chapter 1

_Yep, I'm rewriting it!_

 _As always, I do not own Persona series, all rights go to their respective owners, please help support the official release._

* * *

Date: ?

Weather: ?

Day: ?

Sitting in a room chained to a table a young man sits with messy black hair that had a portion of his hair dyed green looks around the room nervously. When suddenly a door opens as a woman walks in a police uniform and short brown hair that curled at the end of it. She cared a book with her, she sat down across from the young me. "Look, I told you, there is more here at stake than you realize! You have to let me go!"

"Not before you start to listen to me." The woman smirked as she slid the book across the table to the young man. "I hear you're a fast reader."

"What!?" The boy was so shocked by what was happening, he needed to be let go. He needed to get out of here, there was so much at risk and he couldn't just leave it to chance! "Look, I told your friend that he wouldn't believe my story! Now you are mocking me!?"

"I'm not," The woman placed a finger on the journal and looked the younger man in the eyes. "But, if you want out of here… You are going to have to read this first, because if we are honest. I don't have much evidence to keep you here, but the rest of my colleagues are trying to lock you up for good. Which makes me and my friends believe your story even more. But I need to read this, so you will understand something. I know you are trying to get back to Tokyo, I do. But the next train is going to be a while, just start to read this, and then I will help you get back out. Got it, Thief?"

The boy looked back to the book then back to the woman. If this was his only way of getting out of this town and back to help his friends he was more than willing to do it. "Okay, you got yourself a deal. Rookie."

And so the young man picked up the book and started to read. Hoping to get back to his friends soon… and hoping they were still alive by the time he got to them.

* * *

Date: April 11, 2011

Weather: Cloudy/Rain  
Day: Monday

Staring out the window of the train as it passed the rest of the world, I couldn't help but take it it all in. The trees and rivers were beautiful as they passed through my vision. I never really got to see much outside of Tokyo. My family was American, moved to Japan because of my father's job. So I grew up in the city, yet, my Mom got a job way out in a small town. You know, one of those towns so small it isn't even on the map kinda things. I wanted to try and see more of the country I knew so, I moved with her. Well, at least I had planned on it, but now she's been gone a month now. My stuff was already at her house, seeing as she moved most of it up with her. Minus the essentials that was.

My wandering mind came back to me when we passed through a tunnel. Despite the dark, I felt at easy, I couldn't quite place the feeling, but as soon as it started, the feeling was gone. After a while of being alone with my own thoughts, an announcement brought my straight out of my thoughts and back into the real world. "Next Stop, YasoInaba Station."

"Welp, here we go." I jumped to my feet and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. As I turned around to head towards the door of the train, I noticed another person who was standing up. It was another boy my age, and immediately two things stood out to me. First he was wearing a school uniform. It was the same one that I had packed into my bag, apparently he seemed to be moving to the same town I was. Second was his silver hair, it made he easily stand out, even though we were on an empty train together.

I thought about introducing myself to him, but I ended thinking against it. If only for the fact that I would end up meeting him later, after all we were going to end up going to the same school. Besides, I had to much to worry about at the time. Saying that, I continued to gather my bags in preparation for the end of the train ride. Feeling the force of the brakes slowing the vehicle to a stop, I had to grab a seat next to me so that the end of the stop didn't throw me back at all.

Sighing heavily, I got the courage to walk off the transport and took in the first look of my new home. Noting the the sign next to the entrance of the train station said "Inaba." I couldn't help but think about the Hare of Inaba myth. Turning my view away from the sign I was able to catch a view of the silver haired kid from the train starting to walk towards a car with a dark haired man and a small girl in a pink dress.

I noticed another person walking passed the boy, it was a black haired girl with a white button down and long striped arm warmers. She stopped to give the boy a slip of paper that had fallen on the ground. Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but I don't know. Now that I was in this small town, it just felt like smaller things were more important. Or something like that, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly I noticed a car as which was being operated by a woman with long brown hair. The window came down and she started to wave at me. It was without a doubt, it was my mother, I started to casually march towards the car, which glowed blue and red in the evening sun. Finally getting to the window of my mother's vehicle. "It's so good to finally see you again Jason!"

"Hey mom," I started to smile as I noticed my mother being happy to see me again. Though I did have to admit it was good to see my mother again. I can't imagine my life with her though, after all most people can't usually think of their life without their parents. "It's good to see you again too. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Of course!" Her smile flared up upon my finishing of the statement. "Come, get in, I need to make dinner for us! Plus you must be tired from the trip, especially since you starting school again tomorrow!"

"Sweet, I'm starving!" I moved quickly to the passenger side of the motor vehicle and climbed in, ready to start my new life… maybe now I could finally be accepted, or at least that was the hope. I guess I should start explaining who I am, my name is Jason Nid, that's Nid as in Nidhogg the black serpent. Yeah I know, it was a weird name.

Course, it didn't help me get away from being made fun of. You see being an American born in Japan, and the fact some people still don't like Americans here just kinda escalated the whole thing. Yet I did enjoy the being part of two cultures. Still, I made the decision to move in with my mother because of the bullying I endured in Tokyo. The only thing I wish I could have done was be accepted. Surprisingly, I don't anger easily and even while getting bullied I tried to brave it out.

In the end though, they won out and I didn't want to risk how it would continue to affect my emotions. So here I am, in the middle of nowhere, not that I didn't mind. I was just worried that the cycle would repeat eventually.

Taking in a deep breath, I knew I was ready to do this. Even if it was the death of me! We had reached my new home, at least until I graduated and moved out on my own. It was a two story building with a yellowish exterior and a small garden to the right side of the house when you faced the door. "Well, here we are!"

My mom quickly got out of the car and went up to the door, keys already in the door knob by the time I got out. You could just feel the excitement coming off of her. It was impossible to not agree with how she was feeling, I may have been scared but the moment I cross the thresh of the door she was opening my new life would start. Deciding not fear from it, I got to the door just as my mom opened it.

She stepped to the side and I walked in, finally being able to see the place she now called home. It had a small counter and table near door to the right of the walk way into the house. There was two couches around a small table in the center of the sitting room with a TV just next to the windows to the bathroom. There was a glass sliding door next to the stairs. I could see a door that was slightly open, with what light that was slipping into the room beyond, I could tell it was a bathroom. The TV was still on, telling me that my mother had left last minute to come get me. The news playing was about a local politician and some sort of affair scandal with a news reporter. I think his name was Taro Namatame, not that I thought it mattered, that kind of stuff happened all the time in modern society. Noticing my attention slip as it tended to do, I refocused on the house. Though my mother stopped giving me the ability to focus and brought me back to reality.

"Your room is upstairs and to the right if you wanna go drop your stuff off."

"Oh right!" I quickly moved to get up to my room. Up the stairs and in my room I noticed my mother had semi set the room up already. Such as a dresser in the corner against the wall farthest from the door. A futon that was across from a small TV and entertainment center. And a closet next to the entertainment center. I got straight to work, putting any and all clothes I could fit in the dresser and the rest went to the closet. Placing my games systems and games on the entertainment center I took in a deep breath and released the air as a long drawn out sigh that I could almost feel move the still air in front of my face. "Well, here's to a new start."

The rest of the night consisted of my mother and me making small talk about the town and how I had been since she moved. I told her that dad was doing fine and that this was the most notable thing since she had moved that I could tell her. After that, I went off to bed. I do remember my dream from that knight, which was an odd occurrence for me.

The dream showed a knight holding some close and weeping in the middle of what I could only describe as hell itself. Bodies littered the ground around the knight. I could hear a fire, or fires raging in the background. There was another heavily armored knight near the two, the person who the knight was holding, gripped the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. If it had not been stained with blood that is. Spears and arrows seemed to surround the two. That's when I finally noticed that the weeping knight had not finished this fight physically unharmed. His right forearm and down were missing. It was a sad dream, but nothing seemed to bad in it, but a voice rang clear in my head as if someone was talking directly into my ear. "Know my name, and I shall lead you to it."

I tried to ask what the voice meant, but I couldn't form the words or speak. Finally just as I was about to answer... I shot forward in my bed as my phone's alarm went off telling to wake up. It was time to truly start my life here. Yet one nagging thought burned at the back of my mind… "What was it the voice would lead me too?


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Date: April 12, 2011

Weather: Rain/Cloudy

Day: Tuesday

* * *

My head felt so stuffed after grabbing breakfast, of course that could because of the rain that was coming down when I woke up. My mother left a note for me on the fridge for me as well. "Had to go to work early today. Breakfast is in the fridge." Yeah, I had figured as much since her job could be demanding, but I didn't think it would be in a small town like Inaba. I guess it was just a case of don't judge a book by its cover. As I started to walk out the door, I threw on a blue zip up hoodie over my school uniform. I was the kind of guy who got cool easily, so the third layer was welcome. Of course it also helped it was a thin hoodie. I flipped the hood over my head and grabbed my umbrella and had it spring open as soon as I opened the door. Just as I got onto the street, another guy my age on a bike ride past me, though it seemed like he was having some issues controlling the bike . The only thought that came to mind as he went past was simply, that can't end well.

I threw in my headphones and started to mindlessly walk through the streets. Following the rest of the students that moved almost as mindlessly as I was. It truly seemed like we had nothing to do around the town. To some extent, that thought gave me great comfort. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't notice when someone in front of me had stopped walking. That ended with me looking up just in time to ram my face into the back of another person's head. I felt the pain and immediately recoiled grabbing my nose as it took most of the impact for the rest of my face.

"Ow, son of a-!" Due to the pain in my nose, I closed my eyes. So I couldn't see who it was I ran into. I knew I was gonna have to apologize as soon as I could. Before I could do even that, I heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" My eyes snapped open almost immediately. In front of me was a male student with grey eyes and silver hair. He was the same height as me and was wearing a Yasogami uniform. I noticed the yellow roman numeral two pinned to his collar. He was a second year like me, welp first impressions and all that.

"Oh!" I dropped my hand from my nose, giving my palm a quick glance. I noticed that there was no blood. I focused back on the guy's eyes and tried to give a normal smile, but with how nervous I was… I know it came off as a very awkward face. "Yeah, sorry! I should have been paying attention to where I was walking!"

The guy's face turned into an genuine smile. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Before I could say another thing, he turned and began walking with the rest of the students toward to school. I was still confused, but decided to ignore that for now. As I began walking, I noticed a brown haired student leaning over in pain. The only thing I could think as I passed him was that I should leave him be for the time being. And with that, it was time to get to school.

* * *

New Location: Yasogami High

* * *

"Awright, shut ya traps!" I was taken aback at the fact that the student how I literally ran into was also a transfer student! Not only that but we were in the same class! It was honestly a little weird, but I did learn that someone in the class transferred out making, the amazing stroke of luck that was! I felt a bit better about school knowing I wasn't the only one who had to build their reputation up. I would have to see if we could be friends. After all, "Teamwork, makes the dream work!"

Though that feeling was immediately taken back by meeting our homeroom teacher. Mr. Morooka… he was without a doubt, an ass. Just the way he acted like he like he knew everything, it made me worried… I couldn't believe what this. It was basically like having two amazing games at a slot machine, and losing a good portion of it on one hand of blackjack. Meh… I still hand large amount of it left. Might as well enjoy the winnings that I still have it. Even if he was an ass, I was stuck with him. No matter what, I couldn't give. Just smile, and behave… everything will be fine.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from this day forward!" Morooka brought both of us to the podium in the middle of the front of the class. "First things first! Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. As long as I'm around, you students are gonna be as pure as the driven snow!"

I raised an eyebrow hearing that, was he really that serious? I couldn't believe it, I didn't think that it was a very appropriate thing to say at all! Looking out towards the class, I noticed a lot of groaning faces. I did also see where, I could guess, me and the other transfer student would be sitting. I also noticed two students that stood out. Both of them were girls, one was wearing a red sweater with long black hair, and the other had short brown hair and wore a green track jacket with three button. I couldn't tell what was on them, but I knew they were there. "Now I hate wasting my time, but I better introduce these transfer students. These sad sacks' have been thrown out of the big city to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

Holy crap he was insulting us… I couldn't believe it. "They are just as much of losers as they were there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them!" I visibly recoiled from that one. I think he noticed that too since he decided to call me on it too…

"Huh? What's your problem?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Of course I didn't realize he was talking to me, so I just stood there for a few moments. That was when I realized that everyone's eyes were on me… I turned and look at Morooka, and just slowly pointed at myself. "Yes you!"

"N-nothing!" I was trying not to freak out… it was only the first day and I was already getting called out!

"Yeah, suuure…" He rolled his eyes at me, at which the immediately came back to me in the form of a glare… "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know…"

I think he completely lost track of what was going on… Why me…? I wanted to be anywhere but here. Both me and the other transfer student just stood there trying to not let how awkward we were being show on our faces. Cause it might make he start all over again… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking you life-journals and your my-places…"

This went on for quite a while… He lost track of what he was even mad about to begin with… It was awkward, because we hadn't even been told where to sit. We just stood there next to him the whole time… At least everyone else seemed like they were suffering too… Finally, the girl in the girl track jacket raised her hand. "Excuse me! Is it okay for the transfer students to sit here?"

Ironically, both seat were next to her. One to her left and one right behind her. Both me and the transfer student looked at each other and I mouthed "Which do you want?"

He smiled at me and asked me which one I wanted. I shrugged and just mouthed "Front and to the left?" He nodded in response. All this happened as Morooka was coming down from his rant.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seats are over there." He pointed at the two seats no longer glaring at us. "So hurry up and siddown already!"

We moved to the two seats we wanted respectively. As we walked up I realized I recognized another student. The guy who was now sitting behind me was the poor bastard that was in pain earlier. Talk about a small world! As I sat down and got myself situated the girl leaned in and started to whisper to me. "He's the worst huh?"

I blushed a bit due to me being the subject to the of the earlier rant… "Yeah…"

"Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class…" I nodded in agreement. Her face was a sympathetic one. I… Couldn't help but notice that she was kinda cute. For a moment I almost missed what she was saying. "Well, we just have to hang in there for a year."

I smiled a bit and started to rub the back of my head. That good feeling I had earlier, it came back again. I really felt like this was going to be different! "Yeah, but I think we got this!"

Immediately, after I finished talking I started to hear other students around the classroom. Two of them were talking, and not being very subtle about it. "Sucks being a transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…"

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." The second student I heard her sigh. "Then again, we're all in same boat…"

"Shut your traps!" Morooka suddenly yelled out to the class to try and get us to be quiet. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

My smile stayed, I was ready to do this! We went through the hole first day as normal. "That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

"Attention," The sound of the intercom made me jump almost out of my seat. "All teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meaning. All students must return to their classrooms and are not leave the school until further notice."

The hell!? That could not have been a good sign at all. There are very few things that stop everyday life. And not many of them are good… Mr. Morooka started talking to us. "Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

As soon as he left the room a brown haired girl standing next to me spoke up. "He's seriously getting on my nerves…"

At that exact moment, a sound came was heard that made my suspicions realized… Sirens were blaring out letting me know that what was stopping us from leaving was in fact not a good thing! At least three male students run up to the window of the class and… say? Why did it get so foggy… Why did it look yellow too?

"Did something happen?" That snapped me out of my trance of confusion. "Don't those sirens sound close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…"

"Yeah," The student to the right of the first one started to speak up. "Like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear?" A third student's voice rang out, but I stopped focusing on them. I was more interested in the fog. Yeah sure… fog after rain could happen, but even so… Every Time? I as was my nature. My mind started to search for a logical explanation. I was so focused that I didn't notice another student run up and ask the girl in the red sweater a question. Though I did get snapped back to reality once I heard the announcement ring out through the classroom.

"Attention, all students." I nearly jumped out of my seat once the tone came up over the speaker. I placed my right hand on my chest and tried to seem like I wasn't breathing heavy. "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

I quickly raised my eyebrows at that. That without a doubt was what the sirens were for! Something this serious to have us go straight home. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Calming down, if the cops were nearby, it should be fine. It was still serious but if it was that bad. We would be told to stay in the school. The students were getting excited and or worried too. "Incident!?"

"What, something actually happened!?"

"C'mon let's go take a look!"

I sighed heavily and grabbed my bag and just as I was about to stand up, I noticed my desk neighbor come up next to me with the girl in the red sweater. "Hey, you guys going home alone?"

It took me a moment but I finally realized that she was talking not only to me but, the other transfer student as well. Luckily we both just kinda said yeah by nodding. "Why don't you come with us? Oh, I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know, I sit next to you guys, right?"

"Of course." The other transfer spoke up before I had a chance. "I'm Yu Narukami."

"Well," I took a breath before I introduced myself. "I'm Jason Nid."

"Well, nice to meet you!" Chie smiled at our introductions. Then motioned to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Yukiko seemed almost shocked as she talked. Guess this wasn't a planned thing. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden…"

Chie recoiled from her friends comment. "C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

Ah, wanting to separate truth from rumor. Or at least that was what I could gather she was after with a comment like that. I stood to start walking away with the other three when the poor bastard from the morning came walking up with a look that screamed "doomed." "uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…?"

I was even more confused now, was he about to confess… that didn't seem like something you should do in public. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…"

I couldn't believe what was going, that sounded really bad… At that moment, he bent forward and shoved a DVD case towards Chie. His voice went from having an underlying tone of fear, to desperation. "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! See ya! Thanks!"

Okay…? He gave the DVD and tried to make a break for it, but Chie chased after him. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Though that's when I realized just how bad the poor guy had it. WHAM! I flinched as Chie destroyed the guy in a single kick. I could feel his pain, it wasn't a pretty scene… Finally Chie opened up the case, and let out a distressed cry.

"What the!? I can't believe this!" She stared at the DVD as the pain appeared on her face. "It's completely cracked… My 'Trial of the Dragon'...!"

That there immediately told me that Chie was either an action or a Kung-Fu fan. Though before I could focus me heavily on this the guy started to groan and speak in a pained tone from the floor where he now lay. "I think mine's cracked too… C-critical hit to the nads…"

I breathed in heavily as he finished his statement. Though I couldn't help but feel bad for him… I tried to whisper what was on my mind but the other transfer student noticed and nodded his head in agreement to me. "Damn that sucked…"

"A-are you all right?" Yukiko seemed just as shocked as I felt. Though the poor guy looked up at her.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?"

Chie almost slammed her foot down towards the guy. I was worried that she was about to curb stomp him. Though, I should have known that she wouldn't have done that. "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

"Sorry bro." I walked away that with Chie and Yukiko, though I heard Narukami say something behind me.

"I should leave him be…"

* * *

New Location: Yasogami High Gates

* * *

We started having small talk about everything that we had heard so far today from Morooka, or as they called him, King Moron. I felt that was a bit a good name for how he acted. Though that was interrupted as we reached the school gate. That was were a strange looking high schooler was waiting for… someone. "You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?"

He was waiting for Yukiko… but that was creepy. It sounded like he didn't even know her, yet he was just coming up and calling her Yuki!? Not cool guy! Yukiko seemed taken aback by this as well. "What…? Wh-who are you?"

That was enough to start creating a large enough scene that other students started coming up to what all the commotion was about. Two in particular didn't even care that they were within hearing range of her. "What's up with him? What school's he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's a alone to make his move…"

They seemed excited about everything that was happening. It was kind of strange… "I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet." The second student who was wearing glasses shook his head. "Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

All the attention was starting to make the strange student nervous, and boy did it show. "Um, s-so… Are you coming or not?"

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko seemed very worried about the guy's intentions. Which to be fair, they didn't seem very good. Though, Yukiko turning him down seemed just to piss him off.

"...Fine!" He stomped his foot and ran off. I was shocked enough that I raised my eyebrows in confusion as well.

"Well… that was. Odd." Narukami nodded his head in agreement with me.

"You can say that again." Yukiko turned towards Chie, still confused about what had just happened.

"Wh-what did he want from me…?" Chie shook her head at her friend in a friendly fashion. Obviously understanding the issue.

"What did he want…?" Chie raised her hands up to put emphasis on her words. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh? Really…?" I still understood her confusion, after all, not everyone knew about that kind of stuff. Still that was kind of obvious…

"You really had no clue? Sheesh… But then again, that was way over the top." I had to agree with her. Like I said, that was creepy as hell! Why would he even try that? What could he have been thinking!? "It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

Before me or Narukami could get a word in edgewise, I noticed the guy from earlier come up next to us with a yellow bike. It seemed like he had made a full recovery from earlier. That was probably a good thing. Or it meant it has happened before… yikes… "Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."

Yeah, after that display, I definitely could see that being a thing. Yukiko seemed to calm down immediately after what had just happened. Though, confusion was still there. "I don't recall doing that."

"Whoa, you serious?" I was waiting for it now. Come on, big money no wammies! "So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

THERE IT WAS! I mentally high fived myself for that one. Then Yukiko made it even better! "... I'd rather not."

"That'll teach me to me to get my hopes up…" The student's face went from depressed to indifferent. "Anyways, you guys better not pick on the transfer students too much."

With that he got on his bike and started to ride away. Chie got upset and stomped her foot a few times and swung her arms in a defiant motion. "We're just curious, that's all!"

I smiled at that moment, I was enjoying this. I didn't get too many moments like this back in the city. I didn't really make too many friends either. My thought process was broken when Yukiko turned to me and Narukami. "U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this…"

With that more and more students started to gather around us. It was a bit unnerving… Chie seemed to agree with me. She started to freak out a bit and very quickly looked at us. "C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring."

With that, we were off. I was kinda glad to be leaving too, since we were being the center of attention because of the strange student, who ran off.

* * *

 _Finally done! Chapter 2! Well Persona 4 Golden is owned by Atlus. On top of that I have been busy lately. Specially since I am working on two stories here, helping write a book, and have a full time job now. So it'll be slow going, but I will be writing each one alternating between the two. I got this, and I will do my best to finish both!_


End file.
